Lady Gaga Addiction
by IamDoctorWholocked
Summary: Sherlock becomes obssessed with Lady Gaga after hearing her in the supermarket! One-shot. Birthday present for my very good friend Tanvi. Happy Birthday Tanvi!


**Lady Gaga Addiction**

_This is for my friend Tanvi's birthday. Tanvi is the biggest Lady Gaga fan I've ever met. Plus she also loves Sherlock. So, here's a little something for Tanvi!_

_Happy Birthday x_

Xxx

Sherlock was the boredest he'd been in ages. It had been a week since his last case (it was so easy he was surprised Lestrade couldn't figure it out himself) and nothing _interesting _had appeared since. John had hidden the revolver so the wall was safe for now but Sherlock could think of other ways to destroy it.

Many other ways...

Xxx

John had just finished the weekly shopping. He was rather annoyed as it was, technically Sherlock's turn to do it but Sherlock never did the shopping.

"_It might help with his boredom a little if he went out shopping sometimes,"_ thought John, as he climbed up the stairs.

**BOOM! **

John fell down, startled by the sudden loud noise. Milk splattered everywhere as shopping bags hit the floor and John cursed out loud. He hurried back up the stairs; worried by what he would see when he opened the door. The milk could wait. Sherlock's experiments were more important.

John pushed against the door slowly, bracing himself for mass destruction. Oddly, when he looked around the room, nothing seemed broken. It was only when he saw Sherlock, suspiciously leaning against a part of the wall, that John became wary.

"What have you done?" he demanded, walking over to where Sherlock was standing.

Sherlock had an oh-crap-he-knows expression on as he looked down at the floor.

"Um, well, I was, uh, bored and well.."

Sherlock moved slowly, revealing a massive hole in the wall, through which you could see the outside world.

"It seems I miscalculated the amount of gunpowder needed." He noted in an offhand voice.

"Sherlock!" exclaimed John.

"What? He asked, looking up. "Do you think I should try again?"

"Huh? Wh- No! Of course not!" Spluttered John, anger making it difficult to get the right words out.

"Then what?" sighed Sherlock, collapsing onto the sofa in that graceful way of his. "If you must know, I'm really quite bored."

"Bored my ass! There's a giant hole in the wall for god's sake! You-" he pointed at Sherlock, threateningly with his finger, "Are going shopping! Because of that ridiculous experiment, I dropped the shopping, ruining our week's supply of food!"

"Fine." Grumbled Sherlock, pulling on his coat and turning up his collar at the same time.

He stormed out the door rather angry but as he left he was comforted by the thought that John was probably more annoyed than him at the wall.

Xxx

John sat down in his armchair, finally satisfied. The wall had been fixed by his old friend who just happened to be a builder. Sherlock was out shopping and John was finally alone, quietly reading his book while taking occasional sips of his whisky.

"_Life couldn't get any better." _He thought, sleepily.

Xxx

John was suddenly awakened by the sound of music, pounding through the flat. He cracked open his eyes to reveal the strangest sight he had ever seen.

Sherlock was next to his iPod speakers, singing along rather loudly to some horrendous (in John's opinion) music.

He leapt up, knocking aside his book. Sherlock looked up and yelled,

"John!"

The man in questions had just stormed towards the iPod, turning off the speakers. Sherlock looked up, offended and about to complain when John interrupted.

"What the _hell_ was that? Sherlock, for god's sake, that music's worse than Rebecca Black!"

"Don't compare Lady Gaga to Rebecca Black. _Ever_." Answered back Sherlock, a steely tone in his voice.

John decided not to comment and pulled up the shopping bags instead. Inside was a pile of Lady Gaga CDs and fan t-shirts.

"Did you actually get any food?" He asked, in a pained expression.

Sherlock shrugged.

"They were playing Lady Gaga's CD in the store and when I heard it I thought it was-" He breathed in, a look of wonder and respect in his eyes, "Amazing."

And with that he picked up the docking station and flew off to his room, humming Bad Romance under his breath.

Xxx

John had hoped this 'obsession' would soon disappear but no such luck had passed his way. Sherlock had just become more and more possessed, squealing with delight every time her newest songs came on the radio. He'd even stopped wearing his coat for the 'Monster T-shirts'. Also every time he finished a crime he made a strange claw motion with his hand, which everyone but John seemed to understand.

And now he was being forced to go to some stupid concert.

Sherlock had come home three nights ago, as excited as a child on Christmas. He was holding two tickets in his hand and John had listened with horror as Sherlock explained that he had managed to win them in a bet and they could see Lady Gaga in real life at her concert.

This is where John was now. Standing amongst the crowd, feeling like he didn't belong. Everyone here was screaming loudly, including Sherlock. Just why he was here he had no idea.

Suddenly a woman walked onto the stage and everyone cheered.

Xxx

In the cab on the way home, Sherlock was strangely silent. John had only just noticed. Actually it started whenever Lady Gaga had stripped down to a rather revealing outfit on stage. John already knew Sherlock was pretty paranoid when it came to woman and 'revealing outfits.' Perhaps this was just what might turn Sherlock away from her.

Xxx

The next morning (actually John and Sherlock had only got up at 1pm so really it should be afternoon) John woke up feeling tired and exhausted. He could tell Sherlock felt the same at breakfast as John made pancakes for them. Sherlock was half asleep but an extra strong coffee put a stop to that. Well, it was probably the text from Lestrade saying there was a new case that did it but the coffee helped too.

Sherlock jumped up as he finished reading and ran off to the shower, determined to get washed and dressed as quickly as possible.

John raised his eyebrows as Sherlock appeared, dressed in his purple shirt.

"What happened to all those monster t-shirts?" He asked, hoping Sherlock wouldn't detect the hope in his voice.

"Monster T-shirts?" Asked Sherlock with an air of surprise.

"Yeah, your Lady Gaga _fandom._"

Sherlock scowled as he pulled on his long coat and tied his blue scarf around his neck.

"Lady Gaga? Lady Gaga's boring."

He waltzed out of the room, turning up his coat collar as he walked. John smiled.

Looks like things were back to normal.

Xxx

_Viola! Here we have it! My first ever Sherlock fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it Tanvi and sorry to all those Lady Gaga fans out there. Please don't hurt meee..._

_Anyway, Happy Birthday Tanvi!_

_P.s. For anyone who's reading my other fanfic, there might not be any updates next week due to revision- sorry!_


End file.
